


When the Sandman Calls

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cheating, M/M, Sleeping Spell, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: What will everyone do when their knight in shining armor falls victim to a sleeping spell? How do you break a sleep spell anyway? True loves kiss, that's how! But is it really true love?





	When the Sandman Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Sympathetic deceit. If this isn't your cup of tea, then feel free to hit the back button. Also hurt/comfort

The remaining three sides looked down at their knight, their gallant savior. They couldn’t figure out what exactly had happened. He looked like he was just asleep, like he had decided the couch was a good place to take a nap. But the three knew this wasn’t just a chance nap. Something had happened to their Prince, and they were trying to figure out the cure.

“Logan? Is he going to be alright?”

Looking over at Patton, the logical side could only shrug as he moved to lay a hand against the side of Roman’s neck checking for vitals. They were strong, all signs just pointing towards a sleep spell or potion of some kind. Moving his hand over Roman’s forehead, he nodded as he pulled back.

“Well, no fever… his pulse is strong and his color is good. If I didn’t know better, I would say he was sleeping, and quite peacefully at that. Virgil, is there anything you can sense from him? You are more in-tune with him and with the nature of self-protection.”

Virgil just looked up at him and Patton before laying his head back down on the side of the couch by Roman. He had their hands clasped and he sighed and closed his eyes. A few minutes past before he shook his head and brought their clasped hands closer to his chest.

“No… it's just like he fell asleep. He’s not stressed or in danger. He’s just… asleep. Magically asleep I’d say. It had to be the mead he brought back for us from his realm. I… Logan… Patton… how are we going to wake him up?”

“I’m not sure kiddo. It was you and Roman that were always more involved in the lore of the tales. I mean, we all like Disney, but you two seem to know the most about the inner workings of this type of things.”

He only looked at Roman as Patton spoke, thoughts fluttering through his head, trying to sort through all the sleeping stories and how they woke up. None of the images were jointed, his mind to buzzing with worry to thing clearly. He just focused on his boyfriends sleeping face, eyes tracing the curve of his cheeks and the way his nose stood proudly on his face. 

“Why don’t you two go to bed…. It has been a long day for all of us before this, and this just made it longer. I’ll take first guard tonight, watch over him. You both need sleep, I’m used to running on very little. And don’t worry, after this I’ll focus on getting more.”

A worried glance was shared between Logan and Patton, then they nodded before squeezing Virgil’s shoulder, and a kiss on the forehead from Patton to Roman’s forehead and to Virgil’s before they both left. Sighing as he waited a few minutes to be sure they were alone, Virgil shifted so he rested by Romans head, his free hand coming to caress his cheek.

“Please wake up Roman, we need you more than you probably realize… I…. I need you.”

He lifted their combined hands to kiss the back of Roman’s before he settled down, eyes eventually slipping shut.  
\--

Looking around, Virgil could tell he was in a dream, that this was just as it was earlier that night around dinner time. Holding himself close, he could feel like he couldn’t pull himself from this dream, that he needed to watch. Perhaps there would be some clues to how this happened. He had to watch them all interact, including himself. He knew his own voice would be unheard and his warnings unheeded, so he just stayed in this place by the door as the past sat around the kitchen table.

_“To brilliant schemes, and amazing dreams. Tonight we shall feast at the downfall of the prince!”  
… Virgil knew that wasn’t what was said. Roman had said something about to family and friends, great adventures with them all. Not this dark, villain type speech. Was this just his brain trying to process what could have happened with Roman? ___

__He couldn’t hear what was being said by the Logan or the Patton parts of his dream, but then he felt it, felt eyes on him. Not his past self but the past Roman. Roman nodded just a hair before lifting up his cup and taking a drink of the mead that he had brought back from his realm._ _

___“Help me Virgil… I can’t wake up on my own.” ____ _

____Blinking and shaking his head, he looked back to Roman, only to find him like he was before, staying beside the chair, talking about how their friendship had only grown stronger recently. Of course he had a soft smile for the memory Virgil. Him and Roman were dating, and It seemed to transfer the worry from real life to his dream._ _ _ _

____Slowly he could feel himself waking up. He seemed to have slept through most of the night by Roman. His back was sore by the odd position, but he didn’t care. Lifting his head, he saw that Roman was still asleep, and it sent a wave of pain through him. Slowly he moved over him more, raising a hand to cup Roman’s cheek, caressing with the pad of his thumb._ _ _ _

____“Please Roman, come back to us. We need you… I need you.”_ _ _ _

____Slowly he moved to kiss him, lips passing over lips, hoping this worked. He did love Roman, and he hoped this kiss worked._ _ _ _

____Slowly pulling back, he looked down at Roman and watched for any signs of him waking up. He looked for fluttering eye lashes, for shifting, for yawning. There was nothing. There was no reaction to his kiss. Roman was Virgil’s true love, he was sure of it… but was he not Roman’s?_ _ _ _

____“Why didn’t it work.. its supposed to work. All the movies and stories said it was supposed to?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Virgil didn’t know how much time had passed but he came back to his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not looking up yet, he could tell that he had went somewhere else mentally for a bit, that he was hyper aware of things now. From the tear marks tracing down his face to the hand pressed over his mouth. He was crying, trying to keep quiet as to not draw attention to his own distress in this situation. Finally he looked up and saw Logan checking Roman’s for a pulse and everything, which Virgil knew was there. Turning around to who he knew had to be Patton behind him, he buried his face in the soft material of Patton’s shirt, letting his tears out more._ _ _ _

____“Virgil’s what’s wrong kiddo. I know its upsetting that Roman still isn’t awake, but we’ll find a way, he’s not going to be like this forever.”_ _ _ _

____He could feel the arm curling around his back, supporting him as another carded through his hair. Tears fell more freely now, choked sobs making themselves be heard now._ _ _ _

____“Its not… It didn’t… True loves kiss didn’t work!”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t know what else to say to that. Really, that’s all he needed to say. He heard the calming sounds that Patton was making, but he didn’t see the way that Logan and Patton looked at each other, pained expressions on their faces._ _ _ _

____“Comeone kiddo. Let’s get you cleaned up, your makeup is running down your face. You need a glass of water.”_ _ _ _

____As Virgil went with Patton into the kitchen, Logan looked down at their sleeping prince and sighed as he kneeled down next to him, carefully running a hand along Roman’s forehead. He looked sat at the sight before him and at the near sobs coming from the kitchen. He knew Virgil was sobbing because Roman was still asleep. If true loves kiss wasn’t the answer, then what was?_ _ _ _

____“Roman, who do you truly love? We all thought it was Virgil, but that was just proved wrong. I.. I don’t know how to solve this one… How would you solve this Roman?”_ _ _ _

____He just sighed before starting to stand up, but he stopped partially up, looking over at him. They needed him awake and they couldn’t wait any longer. His eyes passed over the eyelashes that laid on his cheeks and over his regal nose, stopping at his lips. Carefully leaning forward, he hesitated, unsure for once in his life about his actions. Shaking his head, he knew he couldn’t question this. He had to try for all of them._ _ _ _

____As their lips met for the first time, Logan noticed that Roman’s lips were warm. He had never thought about it before, but it made sense. Warm and soft. He was just starting to pull away when something shifted around him, a near tangible shift that was almost painful as it settled back into place before peace settled over them again. It was peace that Logan was unused to feeling and he couldn’t help but let himself be dragged along with it. Leaning in, he didn’t even think about the possibility of pulling away when the lips that he was kissing started to kiss him back, or there was a hand softly resting on his jaw, gently holding him in place as flesh caressed flesh._ _ _ _

____Pulling back when the need to breath became too much, Logan slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the now smiling prince who was shifting on the couch. Slowly the brilliant green eyes that Roman loved to adopt in off screen time became visible and Logan smiled softly down at him._ _ _ _

____“You’re not Virgil….. I’m confused, what happened? Last thing I remember was in the kitchen and I was giving a toast…”_ _ _ _

____Roman tried to sit up but he quickly found he couldn’t. His arms reacted like jelly under him and he couldn’t get his muscles to hold him up._ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not Virgil and it’s a long story Roman. But to make it short and concise, you fell under a sleeping spell I suspect and somehow I just woke you up.”_ _ _ _

____Logan couldn’t help but to see the look on Roman’s face as It shifted as those words sank in. Across his face ran a myriad of emotions; from confusion and realization to awe and then to sadness as he looked back up to Logan._ _ _ _

____“True loves kiss…..”_ _ _ _

____Logan nodded with a sad smile as he sat down by Roman, moving to place a hand on Roman’s knee. He looked up to the kitchen then back down, sighing as he thought of how he should word his thoughts.._ _ _ _

____“Virgil freaked out when you fainted before dinner, then this morning we found him crying, holding back a sob as he had tried to wake you already. But to find out on top of that, that it was I who woke you… I’m afraid we’re going to have a very sad side that’s probably going to withdraw himself again.”_ _ _ _

____Roman could only nod and sigh as well, shifting to where he was sitting up, his arms resting on his knees and his hands were in his hair. He was staring off into nothing, moving without meaning to as Logan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly._ _ _ _

____“Logan…. I love Virgil, I truly do… and I know that he loves me. But… If you’re the one that woke me… does that mean that I convinced myself that I love him deeper than I really do?”_ _ _ _

____“That I would say… only you can answer really. But it does bring up a lot more questions. How does the magic know who your true love is when you don’t? How does it let one wake someone up from a spell? Really, this all doesn’t make sense from my perspective.”_ _ _ _

____“Logan, its magic, it doesn’t need to make sense how it works. But if you really want to try to figure it out, then you can come figure it out in my realm… I’ve thought for a while you would want to check it out, but I always thought that you might reject it as being beneath you or something….”_ _ _ _

____Feeling a hand cup his face as his words trailed off, Roman looked up to see Logan leaning close, feeling his the pad of his thumb over his cheek.._ _ _ _

____“Roman... If you really want to give this a shot based on the effects of a spell… then we can... But… You need to tell Virgil. I’m not going to be the one to break his heart._ _ _ _

____“…. Too late….”_ _ _ _

____Hearing the choked off words from behind them, the two sides looked over the back of the couch to see Virgil standing there, face as black and unreadable as could be._ _ _ _

____“Virge… how long were you standing there?”_ _ _ _

____“Geeze, I don’t know Roman, how long have you been inches from kissing Logan again? I get it alright; don’t worry about me, I always knew I would end up alone again. You’re a great guy Roman, and… we had fun while we lasted. I… I don’t hold this against either of you alright?”_ _ _ _

____As his voice broke, he sank out, trying to keep his words sounding happy for the two in front of him. Finding himself in a safe place he had built himself a long time ago, he let himself fully break down. Sinking down to his hands and knees, he let out everything he was feeling. The sorrow, the anger, the shame. Head hanging down as sobs tore through his chest, footsteps that stopped beside him were ignored as the man stopped beside him and sat down, letting one gloved hand carefully rub circles into his back._ _ _ _

____“Just let it all out my dark raccoon, I know how much it hurts.”_ _ _ _

____Shaking his head, he continued to sob, tears pouring down his face. A bit later, once the tears finally started slowing, he found himself leaning again the other side, wrapped in his warm cloak._ _ _ _

____“Deceit… Lie to me.. please… tell me everything has been a bad nightmare and It’ll work out alright?”_ _ _ _

____Feeling the shaking of a head beside him, he felt a finger under his chin and he was forced to look up at him_ _ _ _

____“While I do get so much pleasure in lying to you all for fun, me and you are self-preservation in different forms… In this case, as much as you want a sweet little lie, it won’t help in the long run. It will be alright, eventually. But for now, its best to face the pain and work through it. I’m here for you, and so is Paton. Just stay here for now in the comfort of someone who cares.”_ _ _ _

____Sighing, Virgil leaned more into the warm hold and let his eyes shut. He knew in this case that Deceit was correct, he didn’t need a sweet little lie that buried him in pain. For now though, he just let himself mourn in someone’s arms that didn’t expect anything of him._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Deceit.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that was rough. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
